Changes
by artsoccer
Summary: The not so long awaited sequel of "Sofia Tyler" if need, the url for "Sofia Tyler" can be found inside. Sofia is learning about what she is and how to use her special abilities. Rose is 'suffering' from the backlash from Bad Wolf. The Doctor seems oblivious. What is happening to Rose? And who is Sofia's second biological parent? Most importantly, read this story.


**I don't own Doctor Who**

**If you missed ****Sofia Tyler**** here is the url: s/10291456/1/Sofia-Tyler**

"What happened to the Doctor?!" Rose shouts at the skinny man.

"I am the Doctor!" he protests.

The 'Doctor' starts dancing around the console. They take off and start going faster and faster.

"Let's break the time barrier!" the Doctor cries.

"What are you doing?" Sofia yells.

"The regeneration is going wrong, I can't control it!" the Doctor exclaims.

The TARDIS finally crashes down.

"Earth, Christmas, 2005, I did it, give the man a metal!" he cries as he rushes out the door. Mickey was standing out there.

"Mickey!" the Doctor says excitedly. "There was something very important that I have to say... ...Merry Christmas! That's it!"

The Doctor collapses to the ground.

Rose and Sofia exit the TARDIS.

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asks confused.

"That's the Doctor." Rose answers dejectedly.

"What do you mean, 'that's the Doctor?'" Mickey demands.

"What she means," Sofia says a bit softly and exasperatedly, "Is that the Doctor was dying, he got engulfed in a golden light, and when it died down, this dolt was in the old dolt's place."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Mickey exclaims.

"Exactly," Sofia comments, "And I was _there_."

"Huh?"

"Think about it."

"Anyways," Rose focuses on something else, "What can we do to help him?"

"Bring him to my flat." Mickey sighs.

"What's wrong with ours?" Rose asks.

Sofia gives her a look.

"Seriously!" Rose cries.

"You've been gone from it for too long, it was sold." Mickey informs, "But I did my best to salvage as many things like photos as I could."

"Thank you Mickey" Sofia says in complete honesty.

"You're not reacting to the fact that our flat is gone?" Rose inquires.

"I kinda figured that, that would have happened." Sofia responds slowly, as if to an idiot. "That's why I gave you that look."

"Ummm... So, Mickey's flat?" Rose feels embarrassed.

Mickey's flat is sparsely decorated for Christmas. Just a plastic tree. They carry the unconscious Doctor to Mickey's bedroom. There, Rose changes him into a pair of PJs. Mickey turns on the news in the living room.

"Ugg!" Sofia moans, "The news!"

"I think you might be interested in this." Mickey claims. "It's got Prime Minister Harriet Jones, and her space mission."

"Space mission?" Sofia's interest has peaked.

"Yeah," Mickey felt proud to know something that Sofia didn't, it was a rare occurrence. At least she tried not to rub it in his face. "Harriet has launched an unmanned space probe called Guinevere One. It's about to reach Mars. They're streaming live video feed from the probe on the telly."

"Maybe the news isn't completely rubbish after all..." Sofia concedes as she plops down onto Mickey's couch and starts watching with interest. Rose joins them after realizing that there isn't currently much she can do at all for the Doctor.

They watch as Guinevere One approaches Mars. When it arrives, instead of the expected rocks, something akin to a face is seen. A voice accompanies the face.

"Cattle, the Sicorax own you and your planet!" Sofia hears in _English_.

"That wasn't rock, was it?" Mickey states.

"Looked like an alien to me." Sofia adds.

"Thing is," Rose claims, "I didn't understand what it said. The TARDIS translates everything for me. That must mean that something is wrong with the TARDIS. Maybe it's because something is wrong with the Doctor? Perhaps they're connected?"

"I understood what it said." Sofia admits quietly.

"Why couldn't I?" Rose wonders.

"I don't know!" Sofia shouts defensively. But maybe, she does.

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Mickey volunteers.

"It's a real tree!" He cries in shock.

"What?" the two sisters rush over to the door where they see that indeed, there is in fact a real Christmas tree.

"Where'd it come from?" Mickey speculates.

The sound of "Jingle Bells" starts to come from the tree. It starts to spin at a very high rate. It starts to move towards them.

"Run!" Sofia imitates the Doctor.

"We have to get the Doctor!" Rose rushes into Mickey's bedroom where the Doctor lies prone.

Rose leaves the other two, no choice but to follow her.

"Doctor, help us!" Rose pleads as she plays with the Sonic Screwdriver.

The Doctor suddenly snaps upright, grabs the sonic out of Rose's hand, points it at the tree, and causes the tree to explode. The Doctor then charges outside onto a balcony. Out there, there are three robo-Santa's waiting for them. He lifts the sonic, and the Santa's transmat away.

"How tuff are they?" Mickey exclaims. "I mean, no offence, but if they'll run at the sight of the screwdriver..."

"They're pilot fish." The Doctor explains. He lets out a puff of golden light stuff. "I'm not done regenerating! You woke me up too soon. I'm having a neural implosion! I need! I need!"

"What do you need?" Mickey starts listing stuff.

"I need you to shut up, Rickey!" the Doctor yelps.

"Hasn't changed too much, has he?" Mickey proclaims.

The Doctor falls back unconscious. The remaining trio struggles to get the Doctor back into a bed.

Not long later, several people are standing on the edges of tall things.

"What do we do now?!" Mickey whines.

"Nothing," Rose admits, "Without the Doctor we're powerless."

"Speak for yourself." Sofia grumbles, half-heartedly.

"We've got to get the Doctor back into the TARDIS." Rose decides.

"Why?" Sofia inquires.

"It's the only safe place on Earth" Rose claims.

They drag/carry the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Can't you fly this thing?" Mickey asks Rose.

"Not anymore" Rose admits, "it's like the information is forbidden. If I try again, the universe gets ripped apart or something."

"Best not then" Mickey concedes. "What about this thing?"

Mickey fiddles with the monitor. The next thing the conscious occupants of the TARDIS know is that they and the TARDIS have been ripped through space.

"Best see where we are then!" Sofia says cheerfully as she strides confidently out of the TARDIS's doors.

"Sophie!" Rose calls after her sister.

Mickey and Rose race after Sofia.

"Close the door!" Rose shouts to Mickey who is behind her.

"Sofia! Rose!" Harriet greets the sisters. "Is the Doctor with you?"

"I'm afraid that he's a bit ill at the moment." Sofia admits, "But who needs him when you have me?"

"_The Clever Blue Box belongs to the young brown girl, she will speak for your people!_" the Sicorax leader commands. His speech is intelligible for all those but Sofia.

Before Harriet's right hand man can complete or even start reading out the translation, Sofia has taken control, more or less.

"Of course I will!" Sofia says sounding like she was proud to have been chosen. "But before we talk, how are you making all of those people stand on the roofs?"

"They're somehow using A-positive blood to control the A-positives." Mr. right hand man explains.

"That sounds like blood control!" Sofia exclaims, "I've been doing some reading. By any chance is that big button over there the one that you're claiming will make those people jump?"

"_Yes_" the Sicorax leader confirms.

"The thing is," Sofia informs, "Blood Control is essentially hypnotism! You can't hypnotize people to death! If this button is pressed, everyone will be released!"

And so saying, Sofia pressed the button.

"_We have other ways of conquest._" Mr. Big Shot Sicorax proclaims.

"I challenge you!" Sofia grabs a sword from one of the other Sicorax.

This raises quite the response from the other Sicorax.

"_For the planet?_" the Sicorax asks.

"For the planet!" Sofia confirms.

That's all it takes for the two to start going at each other.

"Sofia!" Rose cries in alarm.

"Don't interfere!" Sofia exclaims, "You might just end up forfeiting the planet."

Sofia and the Sicorax leader fight for about five minutes. Considering Sofia has never fought with a sword before (despite wishing otherwise) she did very well. If you asked one of the viewers, they would tell you that it looked like Sofia knew what her opponent was doing before he did it.

After the aforementioned five minutes elapsed, Sofia found an opening. She seized it and managed to ram her sword though the torso of the Sicorax. She pulled it out and held it above her head in victory.

"I have won this fight!" Sofia addressed the Sicorax, "You shall leave this planet and never attack it again! And when you talk of the Earth to the others out there, tell them that it is DEFENDED!"

The Sicorax gave their answer.

"Good!" Sofia affirms. She tosses the sword aside. "Send us home before you leave!"

A blue light appears around the humans, Sofia and the TARDIS. They find themselves on a London street. According to Mickey, they weren't far from his flat.

"It's Torchwood, Ma'am" Harriet's assistant whispered to her, "They say that they're ready."

"We won't be needing them." Harriet decides. She is in a bit of shock from seeing the girl, no more than 15, kill and walk it off like nothing had happened.

"The Doctor is still unconscious" Rose remembers.

"Tea," Sofia proclaims, "We'll give him some tea. The classic British cure all."

"You're crazy!" Mickey exclaims.

"I thought you already knew that?" Sofia points out.

In the end, they just decided to wait until the Doctor woke up on his own accord. In the mean time, Mickey helped the sisters move all of the stuff of theirs that he had saved for them in his apartment into a storage room in the TARDIS that looked suspiciously like the old girl had just made it for that exact purpose. Especially since the door was labeled in _English_ "Tyler keep sakes, and such stuff."

It took three hours to move the stuff, and a further 10 hours for the Doctor to wake up. The sisters spent the time celebrating Christmas with Mickey. After the Doctor was up and dress in a pinstriped suit, they were off to another adventure.


End file.
